


What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

by Alexiel_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BWL Tom, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Diary Harry, M/M, Role Reversal, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiel_19/pseuds/Alexiel_19
Summary: Tom is beginning his fifth year at Hogwarts, deep in research for any kind of heritage that belongs to him. Across his path, this strange little black book. And Harry knows just how to hook Tom.





	What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Boy Who Lived Tom meets Diary Harry

A/N: In response to the prompt from the lovely exarite for the Problematic Ship Flash Test.

The orphanage was desolate, with war going on the children were being deported to the countryside one handful at the time. Of course Tom would be among the last one to go, which suited him fine, at least he’s closer to London than if he were to be among the sheep. Mind you sheep were already surrounding Tom wherever he went. Not that he would call them “sheep” to their faces. He had an image to uphold. And a scar to never let him forget it. “Boy who lived”, “The chosen one”, labels that he could have done without. It made it much harder to operate in secret.  


Today, he was to meet up with one sheep, or friend if asked out loud, Orion Black. It was to do this Hogwart’s year shopping in gold Diagon Alley. He’s known the existance of the Wizarding world for 4 years, so far it didn’t find it that impressive. Sure, magic’s glorious, but its users aren’t. Stuck in the past as they are, they are truly blind to the rest of the world. But right now, his attention is taken by Orion’s drama. Indeed as they were shopping for books, they ran into Mr. Neville Longbottom. It was the usual taunt he would see every other day between the two factions that made up wizard society. The Light and Dark side, and the infamous movement of one of the two: the Death Reapers. Which Mr. Longbottom was suspected to be a part of, it has never been definitely proven though. And the Blacks were a family as infamous as the Death Rippers, they were an ancient family determined to publicly oppose them.  


The argument between Longbottom and Black finally reached an end. And as he turned and walked away Tom and Orion resumed their shopping, no more conversation about what just happened. Orion knew that Tom didn’t really pay attention anyway. They have been what you could call friends for 4 years now. And Orion thought he knew Tom pretty well. Little things here and there made Orion feel like Tom didn’t have much care of the world not directly affecting him, that he saw himself as superior without ever broadcasting it. A very individualistic prideful boy. Like all Slytherins, but Tom wasn’t an ordinary one. Orion had no delusion that Tom considered him a friend. Tom didn’t have any friends but people that he tolerated more easily than others. But he knew Tom was desperate for connections, he was desperate to belong and so Tom thought he was really subtle trying to search for his family or more his heritage. In fairness, Orion Black did think he was the only one who noticed so much about Tom.  


This year was their fifth year at Hogwarts, and classes resumed as usual. And as usual, Tom was bored with them. But as he couldn’t be bothered to listen in class, he did more people observing. And he did notice that his acquaintance Orion Black did look more ill than usual. Antonin Dolohov told Tom that Orion was probably sick, but it has been going on for 2 months. The obvious conclusion was that it was not normal, and Orion’s refusal to go to the infirmary told Tom that it was a mind induced state as Orion had always been nagging Tom to accompany him to the infirmary every time he felt sick.  
And so one day, Tom took a look into Orion’s things, and as he was going through Orion’s books, he found a little black notebook, no title and a name on the bottom of it that certainly didn’t belong to Black. “Harry James Peverell”, he didn’t recognize the name. Tom quickly put Orion’s affair together as if nobody touched anything, and went back to his desk to examine the book.  


It was black leather with golden tips at the edges. He opened and was surprised to find that it was blank. Nothing, not a word was written inside. Could it have been some kind of invisible ink, was Tom’s first thought, after all who would bring a notebook if not to write in it. And by the lack of title, it was definitely possible that it was a diary. As Tom reached for his bag, he knocked over his bottle and the ink was covering the blank pages of the book. Tom quickly wiped the ink spilled over but suddenly the ink was absorbed by the book. Peculiar as it was, what followed was even more strange.  


_Hello, I would appreciate if you didn't try to drown me in ink.___  


The notebook was communicating. How? Was it a person on the other end? He’d seen that happening before, but the notebook was talking as if it was a person. Tom knew that he had to write to find out more.  


_Odd, you are more than a simple notebook. What are you?___  


_Rude question, have you no manners? One should introduce themselves before asking the identity of another.___  


_I’m sorry my name is Tom Riddle. Who are you if you are a person?___  


_Of course, I am a person. My name is on this notebook if you hadn’t noticed: Harry James Peverell, that is my name.___  


_Why are you talking through a notebook?___  


_I am not talking through it, I am in it.___  


_How?___  


_I was in a way trapped inside of it. But never mind that, you say you are Tom Riddle… as in The Boy who Lived?___  


_Yes… how do you know who I am?___  


_Oh, so not only do you have poor manners, you also stole me from your friend.___  


_You didn’t answer my question._  
__

_ __ _

_Orion talks a lot about you. The great Tom Riddle, the perfect student with an icy exterior. Why did you take me?_  
__

_ __ _

_Orion was acting like someone he is not. And I’m beginning to think, you had something to do with it, as you are the only thing new and unusual among his belongings._  
__

_ __ _

_So quick to accuse, not surprising when I know where you come from. Your uncle was the same way, hot-headed and quick to confront.  
_

_  
_

You know who my family is?_  
_

_  
_

_Do I? Why? Do you not know from who you were born?  
_

_  
_

I’ve been searching anything I could find about them…_  
_

__  
Tom was hooked, there he had in his hands the answers he’s been looking for. And Harry knew it, of course he would know all about his heritage. After all, everyone knows about it. How the Death Master is associated with Tom’s reputation.  


And as long as Tom is hooked, he’ll continue to write in him. And as long as it happened Harry would keep feeding off of his magic, his very soul.

What Tom Riddle doesn’t know is that he won’t be able stop.  


Harry will succeed. Tom is at the Death Master’s mercy.


End file.
